Typically, in order to implant denture into missing teeth, the shape and height of teeth for each person is measured during dental surgery and then the denture is produced in the dental laboratory according to the measured shape to fit into the oral structure of each person.
In a conventional art, when producing denture, a mold is made into which normal teeth and missing teeth of a patient are impressed with a wax rim in a sol or resilient state which is not harmful to human beings, the wax rim being adhered into the tray selected to be suitable for the shape of teeth according to alveolar and measures with paraffin the height of denture which is intended to implant the paraffin causing the denture produced to be fitted to an oral structure according to the mold to attach to the missing teeth of frame.
This conventional method divides the measurement and production into a dental surgery and the production of the denture in a dental laboratory, respectively, i.e. this method measures the shape of alveolar in dental surgery, produces the frame to be fitted to the shape of alveolar, again measuring the height of denture which is intended to be implanted during the dental surgery, and producing the denture in the dental laboratory.
This kind of method inconveniences a patient by separately proceeding with the measurement for the shape of alveolar and the height of denture, and by repetitively measuring and producing the shape of alveolar and the height of denture in dental surgery and in the dental laboratory, respectively.
Furthermore, it increases the medical treatment cost by requiring additional dental laboratory work because it is difficult to ascertain the accurate height of normal teeth in a cutting portion of teeth when remedying damaged teeth by carious teeth, etc.
In order to improve the time consuming and cumbersome procedures, there was need for a method and apparatus that could eliminate many steps and reduce the amount of time required.
For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,325 teaches that a dentist can directly take impressions of the patient's upper and lower arches using bite block/impression tray and a preset teeth carrying tray, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,539 shows a two-part impression tray consisting of a basic impression tray and of a paired impression tray freely arrangeable and positioned in order to improve the complicated procedures for producing denture. But these kinds of methods and apparatus are still lacking in solving the problems of significant time or unnecessary process for producing denture of the prior structure of the trays not being built based upon practical considerations and effectiveness.